


Good Morning

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also a depiction of a healthy relationship, this is purely fluff, with mutual appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Sim and Fela being super in love and communicating like adults.





	Good Morning

There was something about waking up next to Sim that always made Fela feel safe. He wasn’t the man she imagined marrying when she was young, loud, fierce, and bold. He was so much more. He was a partner, her equal, and she would fight every day to be a part of his life. She would work every day to be the partner he deserved. 

He wasn’t intimidating or fierce, the qualities she would expect from a partner, but she knew with absolute certainty that he would always catch her. She might still find fear but with Sim, she could face it unwaveringly. 

She nudged him, always loving him sleepy eyed and soft. “Good morning, handsome.” 

He rolled over, eyes still closed and wrapped his arms around her. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled. 

“Sweetling, we both have class soon.” 

He nuzzled her neck. “Let’s skip and spend the whole day in bed.” 

“I, at least, need to go. Apparently Brandeur’s lecture today is key for next term.” 

“Ugh, you’re so smart. How’d you end up with me?” Sim complained. 

“Fela smiled. “I’d argue it’s because I’m smart I’m with you.”

Sim propped his end up with a puzzled look on his face. 

“I need to make sure you know this, because it’s important you know what you are to me. I don’t think you know how lucky I am to have found a man like you,” Fela said softly. “You are precious to me, your mind, your body, your soul. You brought light to my world, color in a world of grey. And I will never unsee the beauty and joy you have showed me and every day with you in my life is filled with hope and opportunity. With you, I know I can do anything.” 

There were tears running down his face. She reached over to wipe one away and he took her hand. “Fela-” He took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love before but not like this. No one like you.” He looked down, drawing circles in her palm. “With you, it’s like I have a family. A real one, with someone who unconditionally loves me. And I will always try to be worthy of that. Losing you would be…unbearable. Logically, I know I’d be okay, but I depend on you in a way I never knew was possible. Even when I’m not with you, I don’t feel alone.” 

Fela sniffed. “On second thought, maybe we should skip class. We both look like complete messes.” 

Sim folded her into his arms, forming her own personal safe haven. “That’s sounds like a good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)


End file.
